


Song of the Guard

by lferion



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bard of the Mists, Gen, Poetry, Twelfth Night - Freeform, Written by Request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1993-01-09
Updated: 1993-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Praise and honor poem for Queen Mari, requested by Her Guard, on the occasion of her stepping down as Queen of the West, at Twelfth Night, AS XXVII.
Collections: Wandering in the Current Middle Ages





	Song of the Guard

Rose of the West, your guardsmen assemble  
Robed in your honor, ready at hand  
The season too short, more precious the treasure  
Won at your bidding to serve and to stand

Rose of the West, your guardsmen stand proudly  
Ranked there are princes inspired to skill  
By hands holding steady to sword as to needle  
Bold beauty enthroned, your rule was their will

Rose of the West, your guardsmen are ready  
To silence the mouth that would speak in your scorn  
They strike with pride knowing their Queen may strike with them  
For she is a wild rose that bears her own thorn

Rose of the West, your guardsmen salute you  
Sovereignty's image, generous friend  
Lochac, Oertha, touched by kind counsel  
Your graciousness felt even to the World's End

Rose of the West, your guardsmen wait, silent  
My tongue speaks their hearts to you, renders their praise  
Tothem you are Queen both for now and forever --  
Your favor they'll cherish until their last days


End file.
